Junk of Heart
by The Criminal Captain
Summary: James the egotistical marauder hasn't got a clue on how to get the girl of his dreams. So this is his tale and all the junk in his heart to how he got Lily Evans.  Rating my change I'm quite bad at rating.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_Chances_

"No," she told him for the millionth time today.

James was used to get rejected by her.

Lily Evans, the reason for his very existence. Her red hair, her emerald green eyes ready to make any guy stop dead and stare at her beauty.

Great he'd lost his mind and turned into a swooning girl all because of Miss. Evans.

"Come on," he said dashing up next to her. "One date."

"Hmm let me," she stopped and turned to face him, thinking it over. Just for a second James got his hopes up. "NO!"

She sauntered away from him rushing off to join on her friends on the train.

"Oh yeah, she wants me," James told himself while running a hand through his messing black hair.

He was sixteen years old and still could never manage to get the girl of his dreams.

Maybe next year would be an improvement.

I'm not exactly a first chapter person but hopefully it wasn't completely crap.


	2. Chapter 2 Ideas

_Idea's_

"Have you tried not being a conceited prick?" Moony asked him not bothering to look up from whatever book he was reading now.

"Well-hey," James said as the words processed in his mind.

Moony just shrugged and flipped a page.

"You really think that would help?" James started to question his entire personality.

Every little detail, the hair, the glasses, quidditch, magic, ego.

Moony shrugged again.

"Real help you are mate," he said chucking the nearest pillow at him.

They would start seventh year in three more days. At the moment, the marauders where in James' house, all trying hard to block him out and his insistent chatter of Evans.

"Well clearly your approach to her isn't working so try to be different," Moony said.

"How?" he asked the same question he did every break.

"Well for starters," Moony put his book down and moved over to where James was standing with an examining face on. "Your hair's a face."

James felt a grin appear on his face. His hair was always perfectly mussed. "What about it?"

"She hates it mate," Sirius interjected.

"Why?"

"Well," they both said. "Because it looks like you just got off a broomstick you arrogant toerag."

Sirius and Remus quoted Lily perfectly.

"So what do I do with it now then?" he asked unknowingly running a hand through it.

"Well you could stop doing that," Sirius said taking his hand out of his already messy black hair. "Try a brush the exits you know."

"Thanks mum," James smiled at his best friend.

"You're welcome honey," Sirius smiled lovingly down at his friend.

"What about you Wormtail any ideas?" James shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked past Sirius to their friend in the corner.

Peter looked nervous and swallowed before shaking his head.

"Well aren't you helpful," James muttered.

_September 1__st__ 1978_

James woke up to Sirius dripping water on his face.

"Summer's over, schools in get up."

"You really know how to wake a guy up don't you Padfoot?" James said with a stretch.

His hand fumbled around on his desk until the locked onto his black square glasses.

Putting them on everything shifted back into focus. The Quidditch posters, Gryffindor banners, letters and photo's on the walls and of the course the mess that was supposed to be cleaned up oh say three years ago.

"Ah no just you because your special," Sirius said playfully with a poke on his nose.

"Your creepy in the morning," James yawned and pushed Sirius to the floor.

"And your grumpy," Sirius muttered collecting himself. "There's a banana peel on my head."

"Yep," James smiled.

"T-there she i-is," Peter stuttered out, pointing over to a girl in the corner.

Lily Evans wore a green sweater and jeans. Her red hair was in waves and hung just below her shoulders. She was talking to Eliza Shrew the blonde Ravenclaw that if possible was nicer than a Hufflepuff.

"Thanks Wormtail," James said slapping him on the back and walking over to Evans, no Lily.

James' hand started going for his hair but he shot it down fast.

"Not this time," he smiled to himself.

He had his head boy badge in his hand ready to prove to Lily that was different. If Dumbledore could see it why not him.

"Hello Lily," he said was he reached her.

"He-" She whipped around, the word freezing on her lips when she saw the other half of the conversation. "Potter. Did you just call me Lily?"

"Well it is your name isn't it?"

"Yes," Lily looked confused. Eliza beaming at James.

"Well what do you want?" she asked him, her voice a mix of anger and confuse.

"Your head girl correct?" James asked her, a big goofy grin on his face.

He was well aware she was, it wasn't a competition.

"Yeah," she answered him uneasily.

"Well," he straightened up. "I'm head boy."

"What!" she shouted. "Your joking right, this is just a prank?"

"Nope," he smiled opening his hand revealing the red badge. "Head boy."

"But you borrowed that from Remus correct?"

"Nope," his smile was falling. Did she really think that little of him?

"Oh god," she groaned, grabbing Eliza by the arm and heading off towards the train with her luggage.

"Yep that went well."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yes, No, Maybe**_

"So," Sirius nudged James when he entered their compartment. "How'd it go?"

"She's under the impression that I stole the badge from Moony," he said smiling over at his friend who was once again buried in a book.

"God Remus is that all you do?" A muffled voice asked.

As an answer Moony raised a thumb, well it was safe to say he was hooked.

He had the potential to get a girl friend, or another one at least. He was just pretty solid on, not having one because of his _fury little problem_.

The voice vacated and the boys returned to their mindless chatter about Lily, Quidditch whenever someone tried to get James to think of something else and a latest band or a prank they want to pull.

"No I don't care what you say the Holyhead Harpies were not better in that last match against the Chudly Cannons," James wasn't winning this debate.

"Prongs accept defeat like those Cannons should have done before they even stepped onto the field," Padfoot lent back in his seat propping his feet up next to Moony.

"No they rocked," they didn't and he knew it. James like always was just too stubborn to admit he was wrong.

"Maybe if the point of Quidditch was to see how many quaffle's can't make it through a goal post and how many bludgers can knock you out and-"

James stopped him there, "they caught the snitch."

"Not that it did any good," he shot back.

"Alright," Moony sighed with a loud bang of his book.

"Accept it that during the first five minutes of the match the Chudly Cannons where flying the best they have in a while but then their best chaser got knocked out by a bludger that wasn't even well aimed and was complete luck that it actually hit her which was quite pathetic since there was a beater a metre or so away. But the point of that was after the ten minute point they lost their edge and started to lose whatever talent they had at the beginning of the game. And as for the snitch well Pendragon didn't even spot it at first even when it was at his ear it was only when Grey went after it did he see the blasted thing barely managing to get there before him and that was only because Pendragon's hand was hit by a bludger shot at him by his own team." Moony finished and then took in a couple of breaths.

James, Sirius and even Peter where all staring at him jaws slack.

That was until James processed the new information and broke into a grin. "You watched the match," he moved over to hug his friend. "That's my boy."

"I'm slowly starting to regret it now," Remus muttered taking hold of his book and flipping it open once more.

They were in the Great Hall, decorated for the sorting ceremony. There were fifteen new Gryffindor's one that James made good conversation with throughout the meal. The young boy looked positively terrified by the seventh year and Lily was watching with mild frustration as James charmed the boy.

As the feast ended, Remus went off to prefect things while Sirius and Peter went off to do their own thing. There may have been a chance; Sirius was playing wingman for Wormtail.

"Guess that just leaves us," James smiled, a twinkle appearing in his hazel eyes.

"How?" Lily exhaled frustrated.

"How what?" James asked taken aback.

"How on earth did you make head boy?" her emerald eyes where wide and James was resisting the urge to pull her in close to him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he winked at her.

"You get more detentions that anyone, how is this happened. I'm dreaming right this is all one big nightmare?"

"Like to pinch you?"

"Ew."

"How is that _ew_?" James asked mimicking her voice at the word ew.

"I don't know but with your brain Potter," she crossed her arms and lent against the wall.

"My brain huh," James put an arm above her head and leaned against the wall, closing her in. He could feel her hot breath against his face and for a second her thought it might have stopped when he closed the gap between them.

That illusion was shattered when she put both hands on his shoulders and with enough force pushed him of her.

The smile he didn't know he had fallen and his eyes grew dopey.

"Don't ever do that James Potter," she ordered turning and walking away.

"Just go out with me?" he called, returning to the old James ways. "Yes? No? Maybe?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Information_

Moony. She liked Moony. That was a way in.

"Ok Moons," he said throwing an arm carelessly around his friend. "I'm going to need your assistance."

Remus sighed looking as unimpressed as ever. "How?"

"Well, Lily likes you," James explained.

"And?" Remus was staring of into the distance jaded of the same old conversation with his friend.

"I'm asking you to talk to her in class and find out things about her, see what she thinks about me now," James said simply.

"An ambassador?"

"Kind of," James nodded.

Remus put down the same book he'd been reading for days and James was really starting to wonder about it. But that was disrupted by Remus launching into things about Lily.

"Well she likes school, books, studying, rejecting you," he joked and James hit him. "These muggle shows called _Day's Like These_ and _Doctor Who_, Potions."

"Wait, what are the shows about?" James was only used to wizarding world shows like _Hex_ and _Legend_.

"The first one I believe is a sitcom and the second is a time travelling alien."

"Aliens? Really?" To James Lily didn't seem the type.

"Yep travels in this blue police box called the TARDIS with a companion," Remus shrugged.

"But those thing are really small on the inside," he protested.

"It's bigger on the inside, you know like the tent we stayed in for the Quidditch World Cup or Hagrids pockets," Remus said just to name a few.

"Right well then what else," James asked eagerly.

"Well he travels all across the universe and sometimes these things called Daleks appear which are basically his biggest enemy-"

"Moony I meant about Lily and how do you know all this?" James wasn't going to bite back his curiosity.

"Mum's a muggle born," he shrugged as an answer.

"So Lily then?"

"She likes Lilies, butterbeer, mnm's and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans."

"How do you know all this?" James finally asked.

"A) She actually likes me and B) I talk to her without hitting on her," he answered shifting slightly to reach the book.

"Well thanks and," James said taking the book away. "Now I can help you."

Remus stared at James for a second trying to decipher what he meant by that before giving up and trying to grab the book.

"No, you need to get out more. Remember when you were with Lorraine, your were happy and more free. You need that again," he informed him throwing the book away from the side.

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored and Sirius is trying to help Peter score so I'm helping you."

"Why?"

"Just do it Moony, get a girl friend be all shiny happy."

"You sound like a girl right now Prongs," Remus informed him. He held a bemused expression.


End file.
